1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a safety device for use with a vehicle such as an automobile, or the like, and more specifically to a reminder for a vehicle operator in the form of a signaling device or indicator operated in response to an increased gripping force exerted by the vehicle driver on the steering wheel or other control device for the vehicle to remind the driver to keep his/her conscious mind on the task of driving the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have been invented for the purpose of keeping a vehicle driver awake with such devices frequently relying upon relaxation of the grip on the steering wheel by the vehicle operator to warn the vehicle driver that drowsiness or sleepiness is approaching, so that corrective action may be taken. The following U.S. patents, known to applicant, disclose various prior art devices of this general type:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,199,060--Apr. 30, 1940--Young PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,237,607--Apr. 8, 1941--Rusche PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,271,698--Feb. 3, 1942--Lofwall PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,026,503--Mar. 20, 1962--Scheer PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,049,090--Aug. 14, 1962--Bergen PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,585,626--June 15, 1971--Tartarini.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,060 is a sleep inhibitor which discharges ammonia gas or the like toward the vehicle driver to awaken a drowsy or sleeping driver. U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,607 discloses an apparatus which actuates a bell when the steering wheel is improperly gripped. U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,698 discloses a device which results in the vehicle driver receiving an electrical shock if the vehicle driver becomes drowsy or sleepy and thus not properly grip the steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,503 discloses a device which measures palmar conductivity or resistance to actuate a signaling device when the grip on the steering wheel is loosened such as when drowsiness approaches. U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,090 discloses a device responsive to loosening of the vehicle driver's grip on the steering wheel to provide a signal, either visual and/or audible or an electric shock to awaken the driver. U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,626 discloses a pressure responsive device which requires periodic gripping of the steering wheel or a signal device will be actuated which would occur when the vehicle driver becomes sleepy and the driver fails to properly grip the steering wheel.
The above mentioned patents disclose devices which operate in response to drowsiness or sleepiness in which the grip of the vehicle driver on the steering wheel becomes relaxed or reduces and thus actuate a warning device to awaken the driver and warn him that corrective action should be taken to avoid operation of the vehicle under such conditions. While such devices may operate effectively for their purposes, none of the above-mentioned patents discloses an arrangement which will provide a reminder to a vehicle driver to keep his/her conscious mind completely and continuously on the task of driving the vehicle.